


She was Death, he gave her flowers

by Shagel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Kylo Ren-Persephone, Modern American Gods, Reversed Tropes, Rey-Hades
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shagel/pseuds/Shagel
Summary: Он продает цветы в магазине, и Рей сама не знает, что заставляет ее возвращаться снова и снова
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. She was Death, he gave her flowers

Никто не любит голоса в голове. Абсолютно никто, даже если они не твердят тебе убить соседскую собаку все 24 часа в сутки или взять канистру с бензином на заправке, облить себя и поджечь.   
Голоса бывают разные — современная медицина меньше всего хочет разбираться в подобном и просто выписывает целую армию пузырьков с одинаково-белыми таблетками внутри, и, стоит принять одну, как тебя настигает блаженная пустота.   
Она мягкая и хрустящая, будто кто-то обернул тебя в вату и поставил за стекло, охраняя от ужасного мира, но потом начинаешь чувствовать... какую-то пустоту, что ли.   
Когда живешь с голосами, сколько себя помнишь, они перестают быть врагом.

Иногда она не слышит их неделями — этот плач, такой жалобный и печальный, что его невозможно игнорировать. От него все внутри разом переворачивается, скручивается тугим узлом, не давая дышать.   
_Найди,_ умоляет он, _пожалуйста, найди меня. Помоги мне. Прошу, помоги..._  
И тогда можно даже закрыть глаза и идти на ощупь, в полной темноте, никак не заблудишься.   
А иногда заснуть не может, потому что он раздается везде, воздух дрожит от их бесконечных просьб, заставляя ее подниматься по ночам и бродить по улице.  
На самом деле, когда Рей находит их, они редко плачут. Этот жалобный зов, наверное, исходит откуда-то изнутри, а так люди предпочитают умирать в тишине.   
Смерть приходит к ним внезапно, иногда в тот самый момент, когда Рей как раз останавливается на другом краю тротуара перед загоревшимся красным светом.   
Не подумайте, это не ее вина, она не ходячие тридцать три несчастья. Не какой-то там ангел, хоть и без крыльев, и не сама Смерть — в венах течет самая обычная кровь, красная, теплая и соленая, в холод у Рей мерзнут пальцы, так что приходится надевать сразу две пары носков. А когда она заболевает, то может проваляться в постели неделю с лихорадкой.  
Такое ведь не случается с супергероями, так что никакой она и не герой. И уж тем более не супер.   
Но это просто есть и это часть ее.   
Все, что Рей может — и должна сделать — указать им на свет. 

Свет тоже всегда разный, иногда мягкий, словно майское солнце, иногда жгучий, обдающий нестерпимым жаром, он струится из-под земли, большой такой столб, не пропустишь, и несется куда-то в самые небеса.   
Рядом даже пахнет по-другому — спелыми яблоками посреди зимы, или свежим пирогом, кофе и специями, луговыми цветами, всегда чем-то приятным, так что... наверное, никакого ада не существует. То, что ждет их всех, и Рей в том числе, после смерти — не несет в себе никакого зла или боли.  
Это... все равно, что возвращение домой. Приятное и радостное.   
Интересно, для нее оно будет таким же?   
Когда у тебя всю жизнь никого нет — кроме старой плюшевой игрушки, перешитой из множества лоскутков, и голосов, ну, может, еще и парочки-тройки друзей, вроде Финна, По и Роуз — все равно не знаешь, что такое этот дом.   
Это место? Или состояние души?   
— Когда влюбишься, поймешь, — шутит как-то вечером за бокалом пива Финн, прижимая к себе новенькую девушку в их компании, кажется, ее зовут Джанна, и она точно чувствует себя слегка лишней, особенно из-за Роуз.   
Влюбляться?   
О нет, спасибо. Это слишком больно.   
Не сначала — сперва мир выглядит так, словно на него натянули розовые очки, как уверяет Роуз, и кажется, что кто-то сверху решил подшутить и добавить в воздух веселящий газ. Все такое... прекрасное, а потом тебя будто кто-то толкает в спину, и ты падаешь вниз, не зная, за что уцепиться. И тот, кого ты так любил, стоит на краю этой бездонной ямы, но смотрит в другую сторону. 

Но есть места... где голоса смолкают.   
Это тоже хорошо, иногда.   
Ведь устаешь от всего — и Рей выбирается на пирс где-то раз в полтора месяца, одна, со стаканчиком кофе. Оставляет дома телефон и плеер, забитый музыкой, все-все — и просто сидит на скамейке, глядя на океан. На волны, яростно атакующие берег, одна за другой, они вонзают свои клыки в песок, разрушая линию, но тут же создавая новую.   
Здесь слышен только шум прибоя и — изредка — гудки проплывающих мимо пароходов. 

Что ей делать? Дни забиты учебой, работой, чтобы оплатить учебу, редкими походами по барам с друзьями, а еще она слышит голоса мертвых и провожает их на тот свет.   
Но этого мало. Чего-то... это сложно объяснить, чего-то все же не хватает.   
Возможно кого-то, кто точно так же укажет путь ей.

***

Когда столб света, тянущийся куда-то вверх, вглубь низко нависших над городом облаков, растворяется и жалобный стон затихает, Рей вздыхает с облегчением.  
Еще день-другой ее будет лихорадить — это словно забирает часть ее собственных сил — и в баре ей точно захочется воровать чужую картошку, а то и целый бургер Финна, но ощущения от того, что она помогла кому-то, невероятные. Словно камень с души свалился.  
Если бы еще не было так холодно...  
Рей дует на пальцы — следовало захватить перчатки и шарф — и оглядывается по сторонам в поисках хоть какого-нибудь кафе.  
Нужно присесть — летом сгодилась бы любая скамейка или даже трава, но сейчас и десять минут обморока обойдутся ей слишком дорого. Отморозит себе что-нибудь или свалится с пневмонией на две недели, и прощай, работа.  
Платт ни за что не отпустит на больничный перед праздниками, когда заказов выше крыши.  
Перед глазами все затягивает тускло-серым, но она продолжает искать. Пожалуйста, что угодно...  
Как назло, здесь полно высоченных зданий из стекла и бетона, куда вход только по пропускам. Ей там точно делать нечего. И ни одного кафе, даже жутко дорогого — сейчас сойдет любое, даже...  
— Эй! — кто-то больно задевает ее плечом, отталкивая в сторону. — С дороги, идиотка! — мужчина с огненно-рыжей головой — волосы полыхают нимбом, или это у нее перед глазами уже все плывет — спешит дальше, не замедлившись даже на секунду.  
Но она видит — его следы на снегу расцветают яркими пятнами, словно он в краску ступил.  
Это точно какая-то галлюцинация, такого раньше не бывало, никогда. Ну или он только что убил кого-то и потоптался в луже крови. Но почему никто больше не обращает на это внимание?  
— Постойте... — Рей пытается выхватить его силуэт из толпы, куда он нырнул секунду назад, но та словно цельное море из белых пятен вместо лиц и темных одежд, а затем переводит взгляд на следы.  
Они выглядят совсем как настоящие.  
Сияют алым, дрожат, переливаясь. И ведут в направлении зубастой вывески всего из двух цветов — черное и белое, и внутри, заключенный в эту клетку, острыми иглами внутри, изящный цветок  
 **Первый Заказ** — так и пляшут буквы перед глазами.  
Рей сглатывает — ей так плохо, что она вот-вот грохнется прямо тут, посреди улицы — и делает один шаг, затем другой. И еще, пока заледеневшие пальцы не ухватываются за ручку двери, нажимая.  
Последнее, что она слышит — мелодичный звон колокольчиков. И чьи-то шаги ей навстречу.

***  


— С вами все в порядке? — первым она слышит голос. Низкий, мягкий, он словно бархатная ткань, в которую хочется завернуться. Он красивее всего, что она когда-либо слышала в своей жизни.  
Возможно, это продолжение сна, из которого Рей так и не вынырнула, на самом деле рухнув где-то посреди дороги, и сейчас кто-то пытается ее спасти или же наоборот, обходит стороной, но это все не важно. В таком сне можно провести хоть целую вечность.  
— Эй, — что-то касается ее щеки — пальцы, это теплые пальцы, они мягко ведут вверх по скуле — убирая выбившуюся прядь за ухо. — Вы упали прямо на пороге. Надеюсь, это не что-то смертельно-опасное и мне не придется вызывать 911.

— Нет... — с трудом Рей открывает глаза, и мир понемногу начинает собираться обратно.   
Из размытых пятен возникает силуэт, такой большой и темный, что загораживает собой весь свет в помещении, а когда она моргает, он обретает полную четкость.   
Это мужчина, что аккуратно придерживает ее за плечо одной рукой, чтобы не свалилась со стула, он смотрит на нее так, словно...   
— Простите, — она сглатывает, понимая, что и сама не может оторвать от него глаз. Он просто словно магнит, черная дыра, затягивающая ее внутрь. — Я не хотела... Я не...   
— Вы точно в порядке? Не ранены? Не ушиблись? — он выпрямляется, еще больше загораживая собой свет.   
Господи, какой же он большой, за его плечами можно двоим таким, как она, укрыться. Черный свитер так и маячит перед глазами, скалясь зубастой нашивкой, заключившей в себе цветок, только вот буквы имени на бейджике все никак не даются, расплываясь в полную бессмыслицу.   
— Погодите, — он оказывается даже слишком близко, и ее обдает волной его запаха — удивительно, но это не морской бриз или сандал, или что-то терпкое, возможно это вообще даже не парфюм, от него пахнет цветами. И пахнет так сильно, будто он спрятал целую охапку лилий под свитером. — Я просто посмотрю, не шевелитесь, — он не обращает внимания на ее слабые трепыхания, его пальцы быстро и аккуратно ощупывают затылок Рей, немного путаясь в волосах, что намертво стянуты в пучки. — Так, вроде бы все цело. Посмотрите на меня, — он ухватывает ее за подбородок, заставляя поднять на него глаза. — Сколько меня вы видите?   
Сколько? Рей растерянно вздыхает. Ей и одного с лихвой хватило — там, где он держит ее — кожа будто огнем горит. Язык онемел напрочь, и голова кружится от сладкого запаха.   
— Если больше одного, у нас проблемы, — его улыбка собственной шутке похожа на солнце, летнее, в самый полдень. — Сейчас принесу вам полотенце.   
Он уходит, унося с собой запах лилий, и она неосознанно тянется следом, чуть не наворачиваясь с табурета.  
Кругом полно цветов — посреди зимы это словно настоящее чудо, хотя ему есть куда более прозаичное объяснение. Цветочный магазин — именно сюда ее занесло на последнем дыхании.   
— Вот, — он возвращается, протягивая ей влажное полотенце. — Положите на лоб и посидите так ещё несколько минут, и все пройдет.   
Пройдет?   
Рей растерянно моргает — меньше всего на свете ей хочется, чтобы это прошло. Язык — стоит только вдохнуть — щекочет нежным, сладким запахом цветов, а тепло убаюкивает, окутывая мягким одеялом.   
— Спасибо, — все так же беспомощно выдавливает она из себя и позволяет ему уложить полотенце ей на лоб. Самому.   
А потом исподтишка — влажные капли по вискам слегка возвращают ее обратно в реальность — следит за тем, как он, вернувшись к стойке, вытаскивает из вазы здоровенные багровые розы, переворачивает каждую, слегка встряхивая, и обрезает кончики стеблей. Спокойно, никуда не торопясь.  
Он продает цветы? Забавно, она всегда думала, что это чисто женская профессия. Впрочем, не ей судить, сама же работает в автомастерской Платта, целыми днями перебирая старые байки.   
Дурнота проходит, словно ее и не бывало, и дело не только в полотенце, холодящем лоб или теплоте помещения. До Рей доходит не сразу — здесь не слышно голосов.   
Вообще ни одного, они все пропали, оставив ее наедине с собой и цветами.   
И мужчиной за стойкой — он щелкает ножницами, срезая конец стебля, и так же аккуратно, как и она сама, наблюдает за нею, тут же отводя взгляд. 

— Извините, — когда к ней возвращаются силы и ноги больше не напоминают дрожащее желе, она потихоньку сползает с табурета и подходит к стойке, судорожно сминая влажную ткань в руках. — Не хотела... распугать всех клиентов, — да уж, шутить у нее никак не выходит. Ну вообще. — Вот, ваше полотенце, — Рей складывает его как можно ровнее и кладет на стойку рядом с цветами.   
Мужчина качает головой:  
— Все в порядке. Вряд ли ваше появление кого-то испугало, — его черные глаза теперь смотрят цепко, будто ощупывая с головы до ног, от растрепанной макушки вниз, к стоптанным ботинкам, и это удивительным образом заставляет ее стыдиться себя.   
Пару минут тому только и думала, чтобы не упасть где-нибудь, а теперь вот парится из-за прически?!   
— Вам нужны цветы?   
Ей? Рей растерянно моргает. Нет, то есть... не скажешь же ему, что она просто зашла сюда переждать приступ дурноты после того, как отправила кого-то на тот свет.   
— Ага, — решительно кивает она, ее голос все еще звучит слабо и ужасно фальшиво, но сейчас и это сойдет. — Мне нужны... нужны... — здесь буквально море цветов, но сладковатый запах, исходящий от него, от одежды или волос, перебивает собой все. — Лилии. У вас же есть лилии?   
— Понесете в церковь? — в уголках его губ прячется крохотная смешинка.   
Он пытается ее подколоть?   
— Нет, я просто... — первая попавшаяся мысль соскальзывает на язык. — Я курьер. Покупаю по заказу. Понятия не имею, что с ними будут дальше делать.   
Что она будет — знает.   
Поставит их в вазу и будет просто сидеть рядом.   
— Тогда ладно, — кажется, ее ложь его вполне устраивает. Нет ну, она ведь вполне похожа на курьера, так? Главное еще самой поверить. — Вам три, пять?   
— Что? Эм... Пять, — она понятия не имеет, какие же они большие, пока он не выносит их вместе с вазой из холодильника.   
Каждый из цветков чуть меньше его ладони, белые изящные, источающие все тот же сладкий аромат.  
— Больше не падайте в обморок, хорошо? Они, к сожалению, не продержатся на холоде столько, сколько вы, — он аккуратно укладывает стебель к стеблю, но так, чтобы лепестки не помялись, и накрывает хрустящей пленкой, укутывая в плотный непроницаемый кокон. — Вот. Только осторожно.   
Она принимает цветы из его рук — взгляд цепляется за бейджик намертво, перечитывая каждую из букв, чтобы запомнить его имя: Кайло Рен — и улыбается, прижимая лилии к груди.   
Как странно, даже без голосов, в полной тишине, она не чувствует себя одинокой. Нет, наоборот, как будто что-то внутри, возможно один из множества кусочков мозаики только что стал на свое место. 

Дома Рей ставит их в банку с водой и оставляет на полу у кровати, так близко, что может дотянуться рукой в темноте и гладить большие, восковые лепестки самыми кончиками пальцев, наслаждаясь прохладным прикосновением.   
Аромат, тяжелый, напоенный сладостью, стирает мысли, оставляя лишь смутный образ. Темный, громадный, он склонился у изголовья кровати, охраняя ее.

***

Голоса никогда не лгут. Возможно им это не надо, а может, просто не умеют.  
Но они ничего не говорят о Кайло Рене и цветочном магазине, удивительным образом затерявшемся среди зеркальных небоскребов в центре.  
— Кто он? — не так уж и часто она сама разговаривает с ними. Только когда уверена, что ее никто не подслушает, вот как сейчас — задержавшись после работы в мастерской и рассортировывая ненужные детали по коробкам. — Почему вы не хотите ничего отвечать? Эй!  
Лампочка под потолком нервно моргает, но голоса перешептываются между собой так тихо, что ничего не разобрать.  
— Ну и ладно, — Рей задвигает ящик и вытирает руки чистой тряпкой. — Знаете что? И плевать. Сама все узнаю.  
У нее есть один прекрасный вариант — взять и вернуться обратно. И разобраться во всем самой, без всяких подсказок, тем более, что помогать ей похоже и не собираются.  
Ну и... в конце концов, в Корусанте уже, похоже, два места, куда можно прийти отдохнуть. Пирс и теперь Первый Заказ. Еще б понять, какая между ними связь, и есть ли она вообще?  
Рей застегивает молнию пуховика и мельком окидывает себя взглядом в отражении зеркала.  
По крайней мере сегодня она не выглядит так, словно ее перекрутили в мясорубке.  
С лицом ничего не сделать, веснушки с переносицы можно соскрести, наверное, только ножом, прилипли намертво и не сходят даже в самое темное время года, когда людям положено быть зеленовато-бледными, словно зомби.  
Но лицо хотя бы чистое и волосы заплетены аккуратно, волосок к волоску, а шарф подчеркивает цвет глаз.  
Она улыбается своему зеркальному двойнику, осторожно, несмело — и кажется, ему нравится. Может, понравится и кое-кому еще.

Город сегодня шумит слишком сильно, и в голоса пробегающих мимо людей, сердитые, веселые, раздраженные, вплетается тихая нотка плача.   
Кто-то снова зовет ее, не здесь, далеко — может, в двух кварталах или даже больше к востоку — но Рей с сожалением вздыхает.   
— Я вернусь, только чуть позже, хорошо? — она больше себя успокаивает. Просто... если начнет помогать, снова свалится без сил и тогда точно не доберется туда, куда так хочет попасть.   
В этот раз Рей не спешит, повторяя путь заново, пока не находит точку, за которой ее снова окутывает благословенная тишина.   
Голосов нет.   
Она отступает назад, и они возвращаются тихим сбивчивым шепотом.  
 _Пожалуйста, не ходи. Нельзя._  
Ну надо же, вернулись, не прошло и сотни лет, как они смогли выдать из себя что-то, кроме извечного зова о помощи.   
— Почему? — глупо разговаривать с собой, стоя посреди толпы, несущейся по тротуару. Кто-то отшатывается, явно считая ее чокнутой, и крутит пальцем у виска — мужчина в дорогущем пальто, кривится и возвращается обратно к своему яростному монологу по мобильному, что-то насчет падения акций и банкротства.   
_Тебе нельзя._  
— Почему? Почему нельзя? Эй! — это еще что такое? — В смысле, нельзя?   
_Вернись. Помоги нам._  
Ну нет. Теперь еще еще важнее понять, что тут происходит.   
Рей делает шаг вперед, отрезая все голоса, тревожно перебивающие друг друга в голове.   
Почему, почему они не могут пробиться к ней сюда? Ведь она слышит их почти везде, ну кроме пирса. Может, это привязано к месту?   
Но ведь голоса никогда не просили ее уйти оттуда, сиди на скамейке, сколько влезет, читай книгу или просто смотри на океан. А тут...

Рей тормозит у самой двери в Первый Заказ. Вход преграждают два здоровенных амбала в дорогущих черных пальто, может, даже дороже, чем у того парня, что не хотел потерять все свое состояние на бирже — эй, они что, охраняют президента?   
Практически одинаковые лица, сурово-безразличные, и руки скрещены на груди как последнее предупреждение.   
Воу. Это поэтому голоса так встревожились?  
На Рей мужчины смотрят словно на досадливую мошку, недостаточно опасную, чтобы прибить, но в случае чего...   
У них еще и оружие найдется, и разрешение стрелять на поражение будет. Вот же...  
Она отступает назад и осторожно наклоняется в сторону, через плечо одного из охранников разглядывая освещенную витрину и фигуры внутри.   
Рен снова за стойкой — его имя танцует иголками на кромке губ — собирая букет для высокой светловолосой женщины, облокотившейся на столешницу. Она одета в серебристое платье-тогу, ниспадающую ворохом складок к полу, поверх на плечи небрежно накинуто пальто. Вся в драгоценностях, она напоминает богиню, что спустилась откуда-то сверху.   
Он протягивает ей цветы, и она наклоняется к нему, улыбаясь и что-то говоря.   
Рен смеется в ответ — и внутри все сворачивается в болезненно-тугой клубок от зависти. На этом месте могла бы стоять Рей..   
Да, у нее в жизни не будет такого платья или бриллиантового ожерелья — можно даже не сомневаться, что оно настоящее — но его улыбка...  
Это не чей-то голос, это ее собственное желание, такое громкое, что перебивает грохот сердца — его улыбка должна принадлежать Рей. Это для нее. Только для нее.   
— Эй! — пока она завороженно пялится на Рена через стекло, потеряв остатки бдительности, ее внезапно берут под мышки и несут назад. Каблуки ботинков взрывают снег, оставляя две борозды, но вырваться из их захвата практически нереально. — Сюда нельзя, мисс, — они ровно настолько вежливы, насколько и грубы, будто она не человек, а вещь. — Уходите.   
Охранники оставляют ее чуть поодаль, возле серебристой машины, явно принадлежащей той женщине. И теперь пристально следят — не вернется ли она обратно.   
Рей распрямляет плечи, показывая, что их совсем не боится.   
Конечно, вернется. Только попозже.   
Возможно как раз после того, как разберется с плачущим зовом, несущимся откуда-то с восточной части улицы — раз уж у нее есть немного свободного времени...   
Кто эта женщина? 

В этот раз она подготавливается чуть лучше. И сразу же, как только столб света устремляется вверх, теряясь среди свинцовых облаков, прислоняется к стене и лезет в рюкзак за шоколадным батончиком.   
Его вкус — одурительно сладкий с кусочками грецких орехов — держит на ногах, хотя перед глазами все темнеет, а в ушах звенит.   
Рен — она цепляется за его имя как за ниточку. Кайло Рен — перекатывает на языке звуки, пока усталость не проходит. 

Путь свободен, и внутри магазина — Рей быстро окидывает взглядом витрину — вроде бы никого.   
Осталось пять минут до закрытия, черт! Сколько времени она потратила впустую, сражаясь с дурнотой, а ведь могла бы...  
— Эй! — она буквально влетает в стеклянную дверь, гремя колокольчиками, подвешенными сверху. — Простите, я...   
Внутри и правда пусто — за стойкой никого нет, только море цветов, яркими пятнами по глазам.   
— Рен? — куда же он делся? — Эй... Я знаю, что я слишком поздно... — нет предела ее наглости и отчаянию. Она оборачивается, чувствуя, словно ее саму заперли в клетку, хоть и украшенную так красиво.   
— Ты? — он выныривает из-за занавески, отделяющей зал от другого. Удивленный не меньше ее самой. Мгновение они просто смотрят друг на друга, и тревога куда-то девается. Понемногу отпускает, давая дышать. Он здесь. Она здесь. Все снова становится хорошо. Лучше, чем было до этого, чем было вообще когда-либо.  
— Я, — кивает Рей. — Я пришла... — к тебе, хочется ей сказать, хоть это немыслимо, это глупо. Это вообще не похоже на нее — взять и зацепиться за кого-то так сильно, что спать не можешь, думать не можешь, ничего толком не можешь. — Я пришла за цветами, — одна крохотная полуложь-полуправда спасет ее.   
— Хм, — он вздыхает, отмирая. — Окей, — его голос звучит хрипло, растерянно. — Снова лилии?   
Нет, зачем, если они так прекрасно себя чувствуют в банке, ни одна не завяла.   
— Я... Мне... — она набирается смелости и делает шаг, подходя к нему ближе. И останавливается рядом, делая вид, что разглядывает цветы в вазах. Они все красивые, а еще ужасно дорогие, так что никаких роз.   
Зачем ей вообще розы, если все, что хочется — это закрыть глаза и вдыхать его запах, пока легкие не разорвутся от сладости яда.   
— Вот эти, — она наклоняется к белым гроздьям, они пахнут так же, как и он сейчас. Удивительно, но это так — не лилии, а эти маленькие белые цветы, облепившие ветку, нежный, сладкий запах, не настойчивый или яростный, а просто... спокойный, мягкий. — Можно?   
Он смаргивает, и его рот движется, зубы прихватывают нижнюю губу, терзая, а затем отпускают.   
— Только это? Ветку акации? — да уж, он точно не рассчитывал на такой скромный заказ. Это не тот букетище, что хотела дама в бриллиантах.   
Рей кивает, неловко улыбаясь.   
— Только это. Спасибо.   
Его пальцы нежно проходятся по маленьким белым цветам, а затем вытаскивают из копны одну веточку. Она небольшая, но красивая, пышная. Просто идеальная.   
— Вот.   
Их пальцы соприкасаются — и кончики снова колет, так остро и сильно, что она вздрагивает и ахает от боли.   
Акации не розы, у них ведь нет шипов, тогда что это было?   
— Извини, — это случилось и с ним?   
— Все в порядке, это...током, наверное, стукнуло, — Рей стискивает сведенные пальцы в кулак и прячет в карман, делая вид, что все нормально. Нет, не нормально — ее правую руку будто в огонь сунули. — Сколько с меня? — хорошо, что она левша и сможет разобраться с покупкой и так.   
— Два доллара на самом деле, так что можешь просто взять ее. Бесплатно. С твоей рукой точно все в порядке? — он снова волнуется за нее, нависнув сверху и заслоняя собой весь свет. — У тебя что-то... на подбородке.   
— Что? — это выводит ее из прострации. — На подбо... — Рей быстро касается подбородка, чувствуя острые крошки под пальцами. — О черт, это... — неужели она вся измазалась в шоколаде, а он ничего не сказал? О нет-нет-нет, второй раз она оказывается перед ним в самом неприглядном виде! — Извини! — она отворачивается, яростно оттирая все, что там еще могло остаться, рукавом куртки, когда слышит сдавленное хмыканье.   
Он улыбается, улыбается ей — нет, улыбается ее глупости, но все же...   
Веселье сияет в черноте глаз, делая лицо Рена безумно красивым, не идеальным, но зато таким живым, настоящим, и она хочет сказать это ему прямо сейчас.   
А затем раздается звонок, заставляя их обоих вздрогнуть.   
Надрывается его телефон, где-то в глубине комнаты, отделенной занавесом от зала, громко, требовательно, и Рен тут же меняется — лицо белеет и вытягивается, принимая очертания траурной маски.   
— Мы закрываемся, так что тебе пора, — он все еще хочет звучать вежливо, но выходит очень плохо. — Действительно пора. Я сейчас быстро все запакую, погоди пять секунд. Вот, — он заматывает акацию в плотный кокон целлофановой пленки и буквально впихивает Рей в руку. — Уходи. 

Снаружи одновременно и ярко, и темно — рекламные щиты сияют неоном, разбивая темноту, но она вся собирается внизу, скапливается в углах, и... шевелится.   
Словно взбаламученная вода.   
Рей щурится, пытаясь приглядеться, но витрина гаснет, оставляя ее одну.   
Уходи — звучит снова, не голос, не живой человек или призрак, он идет отовсюду и ниоткуда, приняв его тембр, низкий, бархатистый. Голос Рена. Уходи, пожалуйста. Сейчас же.   
Может, он и не настоящий и она все выдумала, но Рей слушается его.

***

— Ты наконец завела себе бойфренда? — первое, что спрашивает у нее Финн, напросившись в гости, прямо с порога. — Нихрена себе, я уже и не надеялся...  
— Что? — Рей выныривает из кухни с подносом, старательно удерживая на нем заварник и две звенящие чашки. — Нет, это... — она смотрит, как он подходит к цветам и нюхает их. — Я сама купила их! — еще не хватало, чтобы он обо всем растрепал Дэмерону, а тот все перевернет с ног на голову, потом ни за что не поймешь, как оно на самом деле было.  
— Мгм, — лицо Финна перестает быть таким радостным. — Ну ладно. Красивые. Свежие совсем. Вчера купила?  
— Нет, — Рей ставит поднос на стол и разливает чай по чашкам. — Вообще-то... полторы недели тому, — и все это время они цвели, источая сладкий запах, смешавшийся в один — лилии и акация — так напоминающий ей о Рене.  
Больше всего она хотела бы заходить туда каждый день после работы, но в неделю перед праздниками приходилось задерживаться до десяти — если она собиралась и дальше снимать свою квартирку и на что-то жить.  
— Да ладно. Они выглядят так, словно их вчера срезали. Может, они пластиковые? — Финн трогает лепестки, и что-то внутри неприятно дергается, словно ему нельзя. — Нет. Круто же... Слушай, а ты дашь мне адрес этого своего крутого магазина? Нужно будет что-то подарить Джанне, розы какие-нибудь... — он болтает, как обычно перескакивая с одной темы на другую. — Ты в порядке? Платт тебя совсем загонял, как погляжу, тебе бы отдохнуть недельку какую. С нами потусить, а то совсем пропала, и По притащил эту свою... Зори? Ты все еще лучше ее, если что, она тебя никогда не заменит, но мы просто зависаем в одном неплохом баре. Нашли в прошлый раз, зовется Сопротивление, я тебе сейчас адрес черкну ну так, на всякий...  
Нет, хочется ей сказать. Мне просто нужно обратно. Почему? Это и не важно. Просто нужно.  
Сладкий запах, заполнивший квартирку до самого потолка, ложится на плечи, окутывая словно невидимое одеяло. Завтра она туда вернется.  
Обязательно...

— Спасибо, Рей, — звонок от Финна настигает ее под капотом древнего Шевроле, с которого сыплется такой же древний песок. — Крутой магазин, правда, цветы жутко дорогие, думают, раз в центре обосновались, значит, можно накрутку в десять раз делать? Пф.   
Она замирает, распластанная под толщей автомобиля, чувствуя себя точно погребенной под землей, хотя в трех шагах от нее ходит, ругаясь и проклиная идиотов-клиентов Ункар.   
Он был там. Он видел Рена. А она не может отсюда выбраться даже на пару минут, потому что не курит.   
— Ты... — ее голос рвется, затихая. — Ходил туда?   
— Ага. Провел битые полчаса, подбирая розы по совету консультанта. Сказал, мне нужны лучшие для самой лучшей. Как те, что покупала ты.   
— Я? Ты говорил обо мне?   
— Ну упомянул слегка, — что-то шуршит, забивая его голос. — Да какая разница, так, все, пожелай мне удачи, Джанна идет, — он обрывает звонок, так и не дав ей вставить ни слова.   
Что он сказал о ней?   
И почему это волнует ее куда больше, чем все остальное?   
Рей беспомощно шарит рукой по полу, где лежал разводной ключ, но никак не может уцепиться за него. Ей нужно быть в другом месте. Там.

***

Она сказывается больной — в общем, даже особенно притворяться не надо, ее отражение выглядит кошмарно — получая неохотное разрешение от Ункара уйти сегодня пораньше.  
Всего на один день, не больше, потому что работы по горло, и двигатели за нее никто не переберет.  
— Слышишь? — ревет вслед Ункар, маяча в дверях мастерской, пока его заносит снегом. — Чтобы завтра к восьми!

С неба сыплется снежная труха, крупная, тяжелая, обжигая и без того разгоряченное лицо, заметая дорогу, занося указательные знаки, и город превратился в белую пустыню, пересекаемую такими же безумцами, как она, не боящимися утонуть по пояс в сугробе.   
Но внутри — она набирается сил прежде, чем сделать шаг, долго отряхивая снег с волос и плеч и топая ботинками — вечная весна. Пол и стены, все затоплено цветами.   
И Рен, он там тоже есть, сосредоточенно обрывающий нижние листья с толстых стеблей.   
— Хэй, — в его голосе отчего-то меньше теплоты, чем раньше.   
Может, кажется. Может, она просто оглохла от тишины. Или просто не соображает — пораженная настолько неприветливым приемом.   
— Что тебе нужно сегодня? — он рвет безжалостно и быстро, совершенно не волнуясь о шипах. Его взгляд ни разу не добирается до нее, предпочитая оставаться на груде зеленых стеблей. — Розы? Красные?   
Что?   
— Эм... Почему? — переспрашивает она его. Здесь так много цветов, а она никогда не была их особенной фанаткой. Они дорогие и не сказать, чтобы особенные. Это просто розы, к тому же от них не пахнет так, как от него.   
— Лучшей девушке на свете точно должны нравиться розы, Рей, — ее имя звучит почти как вызов. Или обвинение.   
Ах вот оно что... Черт побери Финна и его трепливый язык! Что еще он наговорил за те полчаса?   
Запоздало Рей нагоняет осознание того, что он назвал ее по имени, и это, как ни странно, придает сил вместо того, чтобы свалить с ног в еще один обморок.   
— Мне не очень нравятся розы, — признается она, но этого мало, листья по-прежнему сыплются на пол. — И я не лучшая на свете девушка, это уж точно.   
Он вскидывает на нее глаза — яркий свет выжигает зрачок, оставляя золотиться радужку, только подчеркивая синяки под ними — это ужасно огорченный взгляд, и Рен даже не пытается скрыть его.  
— Ее зовут Джанна. Ту, лучшую. А я... — Рей пожимает плечами, — просто Рей.   
Просто Рей и все.   
Его губы двигаются, немо, тяжело, будто собирая слова для ответа, но не пропускают ни звука. Ну, хотя бы листья раздирать перестал, и на том спасибо.   
— И я пришла за... — не в силах выдержать его взгляд сейчас — смятенный — и залегшую морщинку между бровей, Рей отворачивается, разглядывая цветы, пока не находит тот самый. — Вот эти.   
— Колокольчики? — он переспрашивает неверяще. — Ты хотя бы... Хорошо. Я заверну их для тебя. Подожди, — он выходит из-за стойки — тяжелый черный передник хлопает по коленям — и берется за вазу.   
Рен будто все еще сам не свой и морщинка между бровей никуда не делась, а еще от него пахнет по-другому. Пряно и резко, немного колюче — возможно так должна пахнуть какая-нибудь трава, но Рей все равно нравится.   
Если бы могла, уткнулась ему в свитер, и так бы просто и стояла, молча, не шевелясь, просто...  
— Они предназначены для кого-то? — его вопрос вышвыривает ее из прострации, и Рей приходит в себя.   
— Ну... Да, — она снова может солгать, но теперь — раз уж Финн наговорил ему разного — Рен может понять, что это все неправда. А она не хочет, чтобы он считал ее лгуньей. — Они для меня.   
Никто никогда не дарил ей цветов. Или подарков.   
Рен заканчивает укутывать букет в хрустящий кокон и передает ей через стойку. Так старается не коснуться ее рук, что она не может не заметить — его ладони все красные, исцарапанные шипами, и немного кровоточат.   
— С тебя тридцать пять, Рей, — мягко говорит он, тут же пряча руки за спину. — Буду рад видеть тебя снова.   
Радужки золотятся на свету, но морщинка между бровей пропала.   
— Я... — Рей корчит рожицу, выгребая из кошелька звенящие монетки и выкладывая их по одной на столешницу, раз уж он так стесняется своих рук. — Ну, если не умру на работе, что вполне вероятно, тогда приду.   
Ей что-то нужно сказать, разрушить тишину, но она не может. Нет таких слов, пока что нет.  
— Увидимся, — она наконец оставляет в покое блестящий шаткий столбик и забирает свои колокольчики. 

Внутри, в хрустящем коконе среди тонких зеленых стебельков, увенчанных большими голубыми чашечками, запутался совсем чужой цветок. Темно-зеленые колкие листья и ослепительно-оранжевое соцветие из пушистых лепестков. Пряное, сильное, густое, но приятное. Удивительно, как он сюда попал.   
Рей подносит его к носу и втягивает запах — да, это он, именно такой, она узнает из сотни других и не ошибется.   
В этот раз Рен пахнет бархатцами.

***

Через неделю Ункар выдает ей целых два выходных — в основном потому что у других людей тоже начинаются праздники, и никому срочно не понадобится чинить свою колымагу вот прямо сейчас — и первое, что Рей делает, это тратит свои честно заработанные деньги на два стаканчика кофе.  
Один обычный, без всяких изысков, другой с гранатовым сиропом — новый вкус, и стоимость в три раза выше — на тот самый случай, если Рену такое понравится. И печенье. Кому не нравится шоколадное печенье? Таких людей не существует.  
Лилии все еще цветут — удивительно, но с цветков не облетело ни лепестка — как и веточка акации, колокольчики и затерявшийся среди них бархатец, такого не бывает, но...  
Это так.

Она, съежившись и упрятав нос под шарф, толкает дверь плечом, старательно удерживая пакет перед собой.   
— Привет, я... — ее встречает самый неприязненный взгляд, какой только можно себе представить. Рыжие волосы горят нимбом над головой, и у ног разливаются крохотные алые лужицы следов.   
Тот самый мужчина, с которым она столкнулась однажды — он тут, снова.   
Рассматривает ее с головы до ног, кривя резко очерченные губы.   
А затем поворачивает голову:  
— Рен, у тебя посетитель, — он складывает руки на груди, барабаня пальцами по рукаву пиджака, и Рей видит — ногти тоже все в крови, словно он процарапывал что-то... живое.   
Она отводит взгляд до того, как он заметит. Поздно — он ведь тоже следит за нею, и взгляд меняется от неприязни к открытому подозрению.   
— Эй, что ты тут делаешь?   
Как... открыто.   
— Ну не знаю... Покупаю цветы? — Рей проходит мимо него — и в ноздри так и бьет солоноватым железным запахом. Крови. Фу.   
Она ставит пакет с кофе на стойку и наклоняется к одной из ваз. Даже розы сейчас будут лучше, чем его вонь.   
— Нет, ты не просто... — рыжеволосый мужчина подбирается, напоминая ядовитую змею, готовую прыгнуть, и его глаза сияют мертвенно-белым, льдистым. — Ты ведь...  
— Можешь передать Сноуку, что я на подобное не пойду, это мое дело, и я... — Рен, выбравшийся из-за занавески, запинается, увидев ее. А затем натягивает на лицо вежливую безразличную маску. — Чем я могу вам помочь, мисс?   
Вот как?  
Рей краем глаза наблюдает за рыжеволосым мужчиной — он все еще дырявит ее взглядом, но хотя бы молчит.   
Ну ладно. Она тоже умеет играть в это.   
— Цветы, пожалуйста, — Рей специально задерживается на его бейджике, хотя знает имя наизусть, — мистер Рен. Мне нужен специальный букет для специального человека.   
— На свадьбу?   
— Нет, у меня возникло некоторое недопонимание, и мне хочется подобрать самые красивые розы. Красные, конечно. Вы поможете?   
Уголок его рта дергается, хотя глаза пусты.   
— Это займет какое-то время.   
— Ну, — Рей стягивает шарф с шеи и стряхивает снежинки рыжеволосому мужчине под ноги. — У меня оно есть. Извините, мистер, — она поворачивается к нему, готовая сразиться с льдистым взглядом, — конечно, только после вас. 

Хакс — так его зовут — мужчину с алыми следами — убирается из магазина буквально через минут пять, все так же подозрительно глядя на Рей и еще более подозрительно что-то говоря по мобильному, прикрыв рот ладонью.   
— Тебе нужно уходить, — Рен не скрывает тревоги в голосе. — Пожалуйста, уходи.   
Нет. Здесь все не так.  
— Он охренеть какой странный, этот Хакс, ты разве не видишь? — Рей сгребает бумажный пакет, проверяя — теплый ли еще кофе. Увы, но нет. Черт!   
— Рей, пожалуйста...  
— Я принесла тебе кое-что... Подарок. За... за все.   
— Ты что? — наконец он перестает так суетиться и застывает в изумлении. Его кадык беспомощно дергается, словно в горле застряла еще целая тысяча слов. — Ты...   
— Это просто кофе. В благодарность, вот, — Рей вытаскивает из пакета первый попавшийся стакан и протягивает ему. — Пожалуйста, возьми, иначе я буду... — она и так сходит с ума, хоть и не показывает этого. — Серьезно, это всего лишь кофе, хороший, как мне сказали, может, тебе не понравится его вкус, тогда мы махнемся стаканчиками. Один с сиропом, а второй обычный, на всякий случай... — господи, она частит, словно безумная, вообще не понимая, что творит.   
— Я не могу, Рей, — вот так и выглядит отказ. Болезненно. Тоскливо. Желваки на его скулах так и ходят. — Я просто...  
— Это просто кофе, — повторяет она, уже поняв. Дело отнюдь не в этом треклятом кофе. В чем-то еще. — Просто... — Рей закусывает губу, звучит так, как уже было — просто Рей и все.   
Другого никогда не будет. У нее — нет.   
— Ладно, — она стряхивает с себя оцепенение, шмыгает носом и обратно наматывает шарф. Там снаружи сейчас будет очень холодно и слезы точно замерзнут. — Извини, моя вина.   
Нет, она больше не будет на него смотреть. Это слишком больно.

Колокольчики истошно звенят, заглушая тихий голос, и ватные, непослушные ноги выносят Рей наружу, где мир занесло самую макушку белыми хлопьями.   
Все хорошо — первая слеза холодит щеку, заставляя морщиться. Все будет хорошо, может, только чуть позже. 

Она делает еще пару шагов, может, три, когда дорогу ей перекрывает машина цвета темного золота, останавливаясь прямо перед носом. Стекло, жужжа, ползет вниз, открывая белеющее в полумраке уродливое лицо. Старика или мумии — Рей машинально отступает назад, взмахивая руками и роняя свой уже ненужный пакет в снег.   
Лицо, изуродованное старыми шрамами, все исчерченное ими, словно земля белесыми червями, кривится от ненависти, в тысячи раз сильнее той, что была у Хакса.   
— Не возвращайся сюда больше, девочка. Никогда, — его голос рокочет, напоминая камнепад, лишенный любого сочувствия, он задавит любого, кто встанет на его пути.   
Она и не вернется, незачем. Больше никаких цветов — ей ясно дали понять, что ее не примут.   
— Если я увижу тебя снова рядом, я убью тебя, — шевелится безгубый рот, а глаза наливаются золотом в темноте. — Ты поняла это? Он мой.   
Что?   
Слепой ужас гонит ее прочь, умоляет забиться куда-нибудь, в любую темную нору и ждать, ждать, пока это чудовище не скроется с глаз долой, но Рей подается вперед.   
— Никто никому не принадлежит! — она видит больше. Золоченое пальто, охватившее горло старика, расшитое пшеничными колосьями — каждое зерно блестит драгоценным камнем в гнезде.   
— Принадлежит, и принадлежит мне, — старик усмехается, и лицо его сминается в уродливую маску. — Вернись к своим мертвецам, девочка. Или умрешь.   
Он знает. Он знает все.   
Куда больше, чем сама она.   
— Стойте... — Рей кидается вперед, но машина двигается с места, и ее пальцы только бессильно скребут по золотому капоту, не в силах ухватиться за что-то еще. — Стойте, что это значит... Что я... 

Плач идет с востока, сливаясь с тонкой нотой с юга, вплетается в общее рыдание, окружая ее. Бьет по ушам, все усиливаясь, превращаясь в какофонию из многоголосых одинаковых: _Помоги нам. Пожалуйста, помоги... Помоги..._  
Она шагает, проваливаясь по колено в снег, уже не очень соображая, куда ее вообще несет. Призраков так много — и все они ждут.   
Рей опускается на колени, чувствуя, как моментально намокают джинсы, закрывает глаза и складывает ладони лодочкой, позволяя крошечному огоньку засиять в пальцах, а затем вырасти в здоровенный столб, что пронизывает небеса насквозь.   
— Вот, — это все, что она может сделать сейчас. — Уходите, ну же! Уходите!   
Она хочет быть одна. Совсем одна.   
Так правильно — и пустота внутри, голодная, одержимая жаждой найти что-то важное для себя, начинает затягиваться.

***  


— Ты выглядишь... — Финн разглядывает ее в густой пелене дыма, зависшей над столиком. — По-другому.  
Зори пускает кольца, а Дэмерон забавляется тем, что рвет их белесый след. Они выглядят неплохо вместе. Куда лучше, чем если бы на ее месте была Рей.  
— Как труп? — шутит Рей, поднося к губам шот с Голубым Туманом — в свете бара жидкость наливается неоном.  
— Ну да, есть немного, — он хмыкает. — Как думаете, если я позову Роуз на свидание, она хотя бы подумает?  
— Неа, — качает головой Дэмерон. — Тебе еще долго придется заглаживать вину перед нею. Не знаю, подари ей что-нибудь, цветы...  
Рей выдыхает и пьет залпом — синий огонь льется по горлу, выжигая все внутри. Утихомиривает боль от воспоминаний и делает звуки глуше, жалобный плач тише. Она разберется с ним попозже, сегодня или завтра, наверное.  
—... Ты не слушаешь? — Финн толкает ее в плечо. — Я спросил, нет ли у тебя скидки в том магазине, Первый Заказ. Помнишь, там еще тот хмурый мужик работал, что так интересовался тобой.  
— Что? — она кривится. — Нет, нету, — ей не нужен никто. Она вполне может быть одна.  
— Ну и странно, могла бы и выпросить. Он на тебя походу запал тогда. А можно я... ну от твоего имени там попрошу...  
— Нет! — тяжесть в голове выветривается, сменившись страхом. — Не смей, Финн. Даже не думай, иначе я...  
— Ладно-ладно, — он извиняюще поднимает ладони вверх. — Не знал, что это так лично. Тогда какие цветы мне подарить? Розы?  
Рей ловит взгляд Зори через дымную завесу. Ей жалко ее, вот что в ее взгляде — сочувствие.  
Бесполезное и бессмысленное.  
Рей отворачивается в поисках официантки — ей нужен еще один Голубой Туман. Или даже не один.

Общим счетом Роуз получает около десятка букетов — Финн спускает на цветы все свои деньги — и с каждым разом охапки все больше и дороже. В основном, розы, сочащиеся алым цветом, Рей видит их, пролистывая ее Инстаграм.   
Как он — каждый раз, когда она общается с Финном, ей хочется спрашивать только это. Как там Рен.   
Абсолютно незнакомый человек, которому она совершенно точно не нужна.   
Как он — этот вопрос прячется глубоко внутри, за ребрами, схороненный возле сердца.   
Потому что если бы он хотел, давно бы сам ответил на него.

***

Совершенно случайно она сталкивается с рыжеволосым мужчиной — ночью, возле заброшенного здания завода. За заколоченными окнами пульсирует музыка и слышны восторженные вопли. Вопли живых, не мертвых, так что Рей отступает и уже собирается уходить, когда в ноздри бьет солоноватый запах крови, настолько яркий и сильный, что душит ее.  
Она оборачивается, следуя взглядом за расцветающей алыми каплями дорожкой, и наконец видит его.  
Одежда и волосы сияют багрянцем, и на плече сидит крылатая тень коршуна.  
— Ты можешь зайти попозже, Рей, — теперь Хакс смотрит на нее по-другому, цепко и несколько нахально, но она знает, за этим можно учуять страх. — Сегодня кто-то обязательно пострадает. Скорее всего умрет, но сначала... сначала мы славно повеселимся, правда, Ареой? — он гладит коршуна по клюву, и тот клекочет, будто смеется в ответ. Или над нею.  
— Кстати... Сноук велел передать тебе — спасибо. Ты оставила в покое его любимый цветочек, такая послушная девочка. Браво! — в его голосе вьется нотка фальшивого сочувствия. — Подозреваю, пришлось отрывать от сердца, учитывая ваши взаимоотношения. Хотя... это не сильно помогло. Надеюсь, следующее воплощение будет не таким... идиотом, чтобы пить... — он нажимает на каждое слово, — гранатовый... — сочувствие превращается в отвращение, — кофе... из рук маленькой незнакомой суки. К счастью, ты все еще не выиграла, Рей.  
— Что? — он выпил? Все это время она прокручивала в голове его отказ. Каждую ночь, давясь запахом цветов, пока они не надоели ей настолько, что она их выбросила на снег. — Что с Кайло? — его имя все равно что яд на языке, до того жжется. — Что вы сделали с ним?  
— Мы? — Хакс наклоняет голову, и ястреб повторяет за ним, глядя одинаково мертвенно-бледными глазами. — Ты. Ты не сделала, Рей. Он умирает, но... думаю, это и к лучшему. В любом случае, мой тебе совет — не переходи дорогу Сноуку. Ты еще не доросла до того, чтобы угрожать нам. Ахх... — он качает головой, шумно втягивая запах, который она тоже чувствует. — Начало пиршества. Удачной ночи, Рей, увидимся позже.  
Он ныряет обратно, в пульсирующее словно гигантское сердце здание, и среди восторженных воплей раздаются первые крики боли.  
Она бежит, бежит изо всех сил, в другую сторону, но не от страха перед такими, как Хакс.  
Она бежит к Рену.

***

Магазин закрыт — сейчас четыре утра, и мир наконец затих, укрытый снежным покрывалом, только по рекламным щитам проносятся гигантские безмолвные лица, обещающие вечную молодость. Жизнь без забот. Пресыщение.  
— Эй! — Рей с разбегу влетает в стеклянную дверь, и та мелко звенит, дрожа под ее натиском. — Открой! Открой мне! — она знает, он тут — запах просочился сквозь двери, напитал снег, заразил воздух, заставляя ее задыхаться.  
Вдали от него было проще. Лучше. А теперь она тоже словно умирает.  
— Открой! — удивительно, что здесь нет сигнализации, что никто не оттаскивает ее назад, не усаживает в полицейскую машину и не зачитывает права за попытку взлома.  
Плевать.  
Она стискивает пальцы в кулак и бьет изо всех сил. Один раз, второй, третий, десятый, пока на стекле не отпечатываются красные следы.  
Это все ее вина! Боль поет в унисон. Ее. Только ее.  
Стекло трещит и осыпается под ноги хрустальной крупой, а Рей неловко, израненными пальцами нащупывает замок, отщелкивая его.

Внутри темно и тихо, запах цветов затапливает магазин, но сильнее всех один — запах Рена. Надрывный, громкий, Рей следует за ним на ощупь, выставив руки перед собой.   
Мимо стойки, чуть не сбив вазы, ныряет за занавес и почти бежит.   
— Эй!... Я здесь! — темнота такая плотная, что ее буквально можно пропустить сквозь пальцы, густая как дым. — Пожалуйста... Я пришла за тобой! Я пришла за тобой! — когда они слетают с языка, становится так легко, словно она только что сбросила с души камень. Она и не думала, насколько правильными они будут. — Кайло! 

Первое, что она чувствует — что-то теплое касается ее скулы, гладит самыми кончиками пальцев, мягко и легко, почти неощутимо.   
И — не успевает она вскрикнуть или хотя бы вздохнуть — забирает ее в тяжелые, горячие объятия, укрывая.   
От его свитера пахнет цветами, и Рей закрывает глаза, вдыхая запах, пока легкие не лопаются от сладости.   
— Прости... прости, пожалуйста, прости... — она шепчет и шепчет, чувствуя, как в горле растет плотный комок, — я не знала. Я не знала, кто я такая, я не хотела, чтобы... — глаза щиплет от слез, и она сейчас точно заревет. — Мне т-т-так жа-а-а-аль... — ее руки нетерпеливо блуждают по его лицу и телу в темноте, словно пытаются стереть всю боль.   
— Тише, Рей, — ему и правда плохо, голос совсем слабый, потрескавшийся, но в нем нет ненависти к ней. Или отвращения. — Ш-ш-ш...  
— Не шикай на меня! — Рей шмыгает носом и еще крепче прижимается к Кайло. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты умер. Я знаю, куда они уходят, я знаю, что им там хорошо, даже лучше, чем тут, но... Ты можешь не уходить? Пожалуйста... Не знаю, как-нибудь... Что я должна сделать? Как я могу помочь?! — ее руки не умеют исцелять, никогда не научатся. — Пожалуйста, не умирай...   
— Тогда забери меня... — он шатается, практически наваливаясь на Рей, и чуть не сбивает с ног. Тяжеленный, будто гора. — С собой. Ты должна забрать... меня с собой.   
— Ладно, — это она сможет. И для этого нужен свет. Много света.   
Хорошо, что он у нее есть. 

Столб света все еще сияет над магазином, подкрашивая стеклянное крошево, оставшееся от двери, синевой, и к нему стягиваются призрачные тени, направляющиеся в новый дом.  
Снег холодный, ужасно холодный, и жжется, но Кайло рядом — они буквально в обнимку лежат в сугробе — и Рей никак не может отцепить пальцы от его свитера, словно если это сделает, он возьмет и растворится. Умрет.   
Она просто смотрит на него, боясь лишний раз моргнуть — он выглядит ужасно. Бледнее снега, лицо заострилось, и под глазами черные пятна синяков.   
Он действительно выглядит так, словно умирает.   
— Почему... — Рей кривится, сдерживая новые слезы. — Почему ты мне не сказал? Я бы...   
— Я не знал, — он вздыхает. — Думал, ты обычная. И выпил. Это в любом случае должно было меня убить. Я так хотел...   
Чертов идиот! Она бы стукнула его сейчас, но он слабее новорожденного котенка. Одного удара хватит.   
— Я думал, ты не вернешься.   
— Я думала... ты должен был прийти за мной.   
Рен улыбается, самыми краешками губ, почти дурашливо:  
— Дурацкие сказки, в них вечно все перепутывают, — и ей хочется плакать. Или смеяться. Или сразу вместе.   
— Я должна забрать тебя домой, — сквозь слезы она все же улыбается. И принимается возиться в снегу, все еще держась за Кайло и помогая ему сесть. — Пока мы оба не умерли от пневмонии или... чего-нибудь такого. Понятия не имею, как ты поместишься в мою кровать, — она ворчит больше для себя, чтобы не плакать.   
— Мы уже перешли к этой стадии? — для того, кто выглядит почти как призрак, шутит он ужасно не смешно. А у нее щеки краснеют, и вовсе даже не от холода.  
— Мы работаем над той стадией, где я вызываю Убер, и мы убираемся отсюда подальше, пока нас никто не нашел. И где я делаю все, чтобы тебя больше не доставали! Это самое сложное... Но я что-нибудь придумаю, — Рей шмыгает носом и оборачивается на столб, пронзающий небеса. Он красивый, словно сотканный из сотен тысяч солнечных нитей, звенящих на ветру. Кто бы знал, что смерть — чертовски красивая штука?   
— Ладно, я сейчас найду телефон... — она хлопает себя по карманам, и оттуда вываливается весь раздавленный, перекрученный шоколадный батончик. В самый раз для такого случая.   
Она разрывает обертку и отламывает половинку себе, а вторую протягивает Кайло:  
— Это же не убьет тебя, нет?   
— Нет, — качает он головой, и в уголках губ прячутся смешинки. — Можешь кормить меня, чем хочешь теперь.   
На вкус Кайло теперь тоже как шоколад — рот сладкий и весь в крошках — но Рей плевать. Она целует его, потому что им возможно больше никогда не представится подобного случая — поцелуи на грани смерти в снегу, как это ужасно романтично, нет — соревнуясь с ним в выносливости и упорстве, и с неохотой отрывается только тогда, когда им начинает сигналить подъехавший Убер. 

Она помогает Кайло подняться, обхватывая за талию, и ведет к машине. А когда оборачивается назад, в последний раз любуясь светом, что уже начинает рассеиваться — на месте его следов из-под снега вытягиваются белые асфодели.


	2. He was Life, she gave him freedom

— Э-э-эй! Я дома... — она еще раз вытирает ноги о коврик перед дверью, чтобы не оставлять грязных отпечатков на полу, и вваливается внутрь, чувствуя себя настолько уставшей, что вот-вот умрет, если...  
— Привет, — Кайло подхватывает ее буквально на лету, не давая нырнуть носом, и прижимает к себе. Он большой и теплый, а еще от него пахнет лавандой, и Рей счастливо трется щекой о его домашний свитер — это все равно, что нырнуть с головой в свежевыстиранную, слегка хрустящую постель, закрыть глаза и нежиться там до самой весны. Настоящее счастье!  
— Ты вся мокрая, Рей, — гудит совсем рядом с ухом его голос, самую малость недовольный, — тебе сначала нужно раздеться.   
— Ага-ага, — бормочет она, так и не отлипая. — Пять секунд, дай мне всего пять секунд... — она снова вдыхает запах, и голова начинает слегка кружиться.   
Сейчас она возьмет и отпустит его. Конечно же, она сможет, это ведь очень просто, к тому же он прав, ее всю занесло снегом по дороге из автомастерской, и тот начал таять, и Кайло ужасно некомфортно, но дело в том...   
Если она отпустит — конечно, отпустит! — то это все равно что из тепла снова вернуться на мороз, да еще голой, или затеряться в бесконечной темноте. Так что...  
— Ну ладно, — в этот раз его голос звучит куда настойчивее, — два... один. Все, давай, я сам тебе помогу. Руки в стороны. Давай, Рей, я знаю, ты сможешь.  
Кайло встряхивает ее, вертит словно куклу, заставляя стоять смирно и не дергаться, пока сматывает с шеи тяжелый, насквозь промокший шарф, расстегивает пуховик и помогает выбраться из него.   
— Видишь, не так уж и сложно, — его пальцы словно ненароком задевают ее грудь, оглаживая, и этого достаточно, чтобы температура тела подскочила разом на добрый десяток градусов и щеки заполыхали от смущения.   
— Неа, никакой грязи! — Кайло цокает, не позволяя Рей удрать как есть, в ботинках, удерживая за запястье, а потом опускается на корточки, чтобы развязать шнурки. — Видишь? Это было не так уж и сложно, — распутав узлы и вытащив ее многострадальные, замерзшие ступни из ботинков, он снова поднимается на ноги. — Тебе нужна ванна, очень горячая. Я наберу, — его тон не терпит возражений, хотя могла бы она еще сказать хоть что-то...   
Так и стоит, вся потерявшаяся, смущенная, и язык онемел — вот она, вся прелесть отношений.   
Особенно тех, в которые падаешь с головой и очень внезапно.   
— Мгм, — Рей позволяет ему уйти — запах лаванды облаком уносится за Кайло следом — и только тогда выдыхает, прислоняясь к стене, чтобы не упасть.   
Кайло здесь и никуда не денется, и от этого словно тысячи бабочек бьются о ребра изнутри и сердце то замирает, то пускается в дикий галоп, но...   
Он здесь — и она совершенно не знает, что делать.   
— Рей? Что-то случилось? — Кайло выныривает из проема в ванную комнату, глядя на нее так пристально, что она снова краснеет, чувствуя себя идиоткой. 

Она забрала его себе — вот оно, единственное правило, нерушимое, — позволила спать на кровати, сама все это время сворачиваясь калачиком на полу на груде одеял, чтобы не тревожить Кайло во сне, и кормила с руки.   
Это, как он сказал, тоже входило в их договор, хотя теперь понятно, что ему просто хотелось, чтобы она касалась его.   
Еда тут больше ни при чем — одной капли гранатового сиропа было вполне предостаточно, чтобы связать их навсегда.   
Но на этом все. 

— Если не пойдешь сама, я тебя занесу, — последнее предупреждение от Кайло звучит ужасно угрожающе, и она отлипает от стенки, покорно направляясь к нему. Ноги совсем ватные, но это совсем не потому, что она замерзла.   
В ее крохотной ванной слишком мало места для двоих, и стены будто нарочно сжимаются, не давая ей сбежать — неудивительно, что заканчивается это тем, что Кайло ловит ее одной рукой, зажав в угол между умывальником и шторой, за которой бурлит, набираясь, вода, а другой принимается задирать край свитшота, загребая вместе с майкой.   
Его пальцы проходятся по обнаженной спине, и кожа вся покрывается мурашками.  
— Стой, я сама! — ее голос звенит, слишком громкий даже для собственный ушей, и отвратительно жалкий. А что еще тут скажешь?   
Она привязала Кайло к себе, чтобы он жил, а теперь сама не может решиться ни на что, потому что...   
Потому что вдруг она ему не понравится.   
Кайло отпускает ее моментально, отступая назад, к двери, и его лицо делается нарочито безразличным. Только по глазам можно понять, что он на самом деле чувствует.   
Ему больно.   
— Прости, — Рей успевает схватить его за руку до того, как он уйдет. — Пожалуйста, я...   
— Все в порядке, — между его бровей появляется крошечная страдальческая морщинка. — Я могу пойти и сделать тебе чай. И приготовить ужин, если ты проголодалась. Отдыхай пока.   
Он уйдет, прямо сейчас, и все из-за нее.   
Потому что она понятия не имеет, что делать.   
— Кайло? — она решается, хотя все эти шажочки навстречу друг другу кажутся одновременно и мизерными, и гигантскими. Непосильными для нее. — Ты можешь вымыть мне волосы? 

Кайло обещал, что не будет смотреть, и пены в ванне по самую макушку, одуряюще лавандового запаха и оттенка — Рей готова занырнуть с головой, насколько хватит дыхания — но он слишком близко.   
И он смотрит на нее.

  
***

Первая неделя самая страшная. Первые ночи все как одна напоминают кошмар — она закрывает глаза и тут же кажется, что Кайло рядом нет. Поэтому она почти не спит, укладывается на полу у кровати и слушает его дыхание, слабое, хриплое, изможденное.  
Когда его рука свешивается с края — пальцы белеют в темноте, напоминая лепестки лилии — Рей еле может сдержаться, чтобы не ухватиться за его ладонь и больше не отпускать.  
Даже если это ужасно неудобно, и у нее через минут пять все замлеет, она не делает это только потому, что может разбудить его. А этого делать нельзя, Кайло должен отдыхать. Он поправится, если никто не будет его беспокоить.  
Никто — включая ее.  
Когда где-то в доме хлопает дверь и слышны шаги по лестнице, она подхватывается и несется ко входу, обеими руками хватаясь за дверную ручку и удерживая ее намертво — тело лихорадит от предстоящего сражения, и пальцы дрожат — но это всего лишь один из жильцов, возвращающийся с ночной смены.  
В горле застревает смех, или плач — сложно разобрать когда ты только что избежал встречи со своим смертельным врагом — и Рей тихо сползает по стенке, чувствуя, как все внутри перекручивается намертво.  
Она позволит кому-то забрать Кайло только ценой ее собственной смерти — и это пугает больше всего. Потому что она на это готова.

Тень, склоняющаяся к ней на самой границе сна, пугает до чертиков, и Рей вскидывается спросонья, уже стискивая пальцы в кулаки.   
— Тише, — голос Кайло все еще болезненно-хрупкий. — Это я. Пойдем.   
Почему он тут, ему нельзя вставать! Она трет глаза — в них будто кто-то песка засыпал. Нужно было привязать его к кровати.   
— Вставай, Рей, — он еле сам на ногах держится, а еще тянет ее к себе. Идиот. — Пойдем со мной...   
— Я не могу. Я должна быть тут, — она морщится, чувствуя себя так, словно по ней каток проехался. Голова болит, во рту пустыня, сколько она вообще проспала? Минут пять или целую вечность? — Я должна тебя защитить.  
— Ты не сможешь, если сама свалишься от усталости. Тебе тоже нужно отдохнуть.   
— Нет! — он просто не понимает. То, что поселилось внутри и скребется, умоляя и требуя — защити то, что принадлежит тебе. Оно хуже всех голосов, его просто нельзя заткнуть.   
— Ладно.  
Она растерянно смотрит, как тень опускается рядом — волосы щекочут щеку, когда Кайло укладывает голову на ее плечо:  
— Тогда я буду здесь.   
— Ты не можешь...  
— Я останусь с тобой, Рей, — он ворочается, вытягивая ноги и пытаясь устроиться поудобнее на полу ее не самого широкого и удобного для сна коридора, а затем вздыхает. — Не гони меня, потому что мне больше некуда идти, — он говорит совсем не о кровати, и она затыкается, так и не начав спор.  
Темнота кажется вязкой и живой, подбирается к ним все ближе и ближе, но тепло его дыхания и запах цветов, исходящий от волос Кайло, придают ей сил. Рей стискивает зубы и продолжает смотреть вперед. Она не уснет. 

Рей засыпает в метро, стоя, цепляясь за поручень. На работе, прижав к груди разводной ключ — под днищем мустанга темно и тихо, и плевать, что над нею нависла железная громадина. В ванне, щекой к плечу — когда соскальзывает и нахлебывается воды, это страшно.   
Но не так, как лицо Кайло, когда она сталкивается с ним на пороге ванны — он словно чувствует, что с ней что-то случилось, и буквально ломится внутрь, налегая на дверь так, что та трещит.   
— Я в порядке, — Рей все еще откашливается, носоглотка огнем горит от попавшей внутрь воды, и кое-как прижимает к груди полотенце. — Честное слово, не надо так...   
— Хватит! — Кайло выглядит так, словно сам только что чуть не умер. Лицо белое как бумага.   
Он стискивает ее за плечи и встряхивает так, что зубы клацают, стукнувшись друг о дружку.  
— Хватит уже, хватит убивать себя, иначе... — он останавливается, и Рей видит, как искажаются его черты. — Иначе я вернусь, слышишь?   
— Нет! — одна мысль о том, что он сейчас завернется и уйдет, уйдет от нее, хуже смерти.   
— Да, и я совершенно серьезен сейчас. Ты поняла? Ты поняла меня?! — он трясет ее снова, а она и сказать ничего не может, потому что сейчас заревет. Еле сдерживается, чтобы не начать рыдать прямо сейчас. Потому что он уйдет, и она снова останется одна. Как и раньше.   
— Рэй, посмотри на меня... — он больше не кричит на нее, не трясет, только все убирает от ее лица мокрые пряди, заводя за уши. — Посмотри, — и говорит быстро, на одном дыхании, будто боится, что она сейчас перебьет его. — Я почти умер, Рей. Я был готов к этому. Но я не хочу терять тебя.   
Вот тогда она начинает реветь, навзрыд, как маленький ребенок, потому что до нее наконец доходит. 

Никто не приходит наутро. На следующий день. На следующей неделе.

***

— Мы хотим познакомиться с твоим парнем. Да ладно тебе, Рей, ты не можешь все время прятаться от мира! — Дэмерон как обычно слишком громкий, и Рей отводит мобильный от уха подальше, чтобы не оглохнуть. — Эй! Я знаю, что ты меня слушаешь! Бери его с собой, мы сегодня зависаем в Сопротивлении, я даже проставлюсь, ну? Эй!  
Она смотрит на Кайло — он сосредоточенно растирает веточки тимьяна, наклонившись над кухонной столешницей. Все еще слишком большой для ее маленькой квартирки, занимающий собой почти все пространство, но к этому понемногу привыкаешь.  
Заметив, что она уставилась на него, он поднимает голову.  
— Мы можем выйти? — Рей говорит одними губами. — Хочешь?  
Она уже и привыкла к новому образу жизни — днем работа, а все остальное время она рядом с ним, смотрит, как Кайло занимается всем, чем угодно в ее доме. Читает, готовит ужин на двоих, смотрит Нетфликс, перебирает ее вещи, хотя Рей все равно потом разрушает наведенный им порядок. Хотя бы просто чтобы посмотреть, как он снова складывает полотенца в стопку, недовольно цокая языком — а затем идет щекотать ее в качестве наказания.  
— Если ты хочешь, — отвечает он так же тихо. — Я в полном порядке.  
И это правда, он больше не выглядит так, словно собрался умирать. Совсем наоборот — с каждой минутой, проведенной рядом, он оживает, словно цветок, напившийся воды.  
Это она слабеет, теряя голову, стоит Кайло прикоснуться к ней.  
— Мы... — она прочищает горло, стараясь звучать максимально спокойно. — Да, мы придем.  
— Ну слава богу, я уже думал, ты там язык проглотила. Или занята кое-чем поинтереснее? Кашляни три раза, если тебя привязали к батарее... — тон По делается ужасно фривольным.  
— Эй! — у Рей уши начинают гореть, и она спешно прикрывает мобильник рукой, хотя поздно, и Кайло уже все, что можно было, услышал.  
— Не опаздывайте. Мы собираемся к девяти, и да... — в трубке слышно, как где-то на заднем плане бубнит Финн. — Я убью тебя, если не придешь. На полном серьезе, — Дэмерон отключается как раз, когда у него требуют немедленно передать телефон, чтобы кое-что сказать этой негодяйке, что бросила их ради какого-то парня.  
Ох черт. Вот такими бывают друзья, когда их немного бросаешь. Даже ради спасения мира или кого-то важного в этом мире. Как Кайло.  
— Они меня в самом деле убьют, — она бросает мобильный на стол и обхватывает голову руками. — Я уже это чувствую. Променяла их на парня, хотя сама же наезжала на них за такое. О боже!  
— Тебя это так беспокоит? — Кайло отставляет тарелку с тимьяном и подходит к ней. Пряный запах травы на его пальцах такой сильный и ароматный, что больше всего на свете хочется схватить его ладони и прижаться к ним носом. И вдыхать, вдыхать, пока легкие не порвутся, воображая себя где-то далеко отсюда, на летнем лугу. — Я могу остаться дома, если хочешь.  
— Что? Нет! — она хочет, больше всего на свете хочет вытащить его с собой, в любой бар, чтобы сидеть в облаке дыма и держаться за руки, смеяться над шутками и переглядываться между собой, словно они самые нормальные люди на свете. Самая обычная пара.  
Мысль колет раньше, чем Рей успевает ее осознать.  
Они никогда не будут обычными. В одиночку это куда проще скрыть — то, что иногда ты бродишь по ночам, указывая потерянным душам на дорогу домой. Или что от Кайло всегда пахнет цветами, и это никакой не парфюм, он просто будто прячет под кожей охапку жасмина, или жимолости, или — как сейчас — тимьян.  
Но... это не значит, что им нельзя быть счастливыми. Хотя бы иногда.  
— Они полные придурки, — морщит нос Рей. — Иногда, ну... чаще всего, — и это чистая правда. — Но они хорошие. Так что извини их, если они будут подтролливать тебя сначала, так уж принято в нашей компании.  
— Ничего, — он улыбается. — Я переживу. Я же пережил Хакса.  
— Хакса? Того рыжеволосого парня с кровавыми следами? — Рей прекрасно его помнит, иногда даже видит в кошмарах, когда тот ищет ее, собираясь вернуть похищенное Сноуку.  
Но сложно представить себе, что он и Кайло хотя бы немного друзья. Да, пару раз появлялся в Первом Заказе, но это еще ничего не значит. Как с таким, как Хакс, вообще общаться?  
— Мгм, правая рука Сноука. И его лучшее приобретение, — то, как он говорит, ей вообще не нравится. Как будто сам Кайло тоже был всего лишь... вещью.  
— Эй. Ты теперь свободен, — она встает из-за стола и подходит к нему, задирая голову. — Ты свободен, Кайло. Ты можешь делать все, что хочешь. Ты можешь пойти со мной сегодня, можешь отказаться, можешь даже... — это сложно произнести, язык же сломается, пусть он и без костей, но надо, — найти кого-то, кто будет тебе нравиться. Я не буду возражать.  
Не будет. Но это точно разобьет ей сердце.  
— Что заставляет тебя думать, что я этого хочу? — он снова выглядит расстроенным. И опять по ее вине.  
— Нет, я просто...  
— Я выбрал тебя. Смирись уже с этим, пожалуйста. Хорошо? — его руки, обнимающие ее пахнут тимьяном, пряно и свежо, и губы прикасаются ко лбу, оставляя почти невесомый поцелуй.  
— Хорошо, — она снова не может вздохнуть, потому что иначе все внутри нее точно порвется, и множество бабочек, заполонивших грудную клетку, вырвутся наружу. Но это хорошо, это и есть счастье.

— Вау, а ты... — Дэмерон слегка замирает, оценивающе окидывая Кайло взглядом, и протягивает руку. — Ты высокий. Даже слишком, я б сказал. Головой ни обо что не бьешься? Потолки-то у Рей в квартирке невысокие.   
Роуз тихо хихикает, пряча смешок в ладони, а вот Финн только больше надувается, скрещивая руки на груди.   
— Может, это знак, а?   
— Финн! — Роуз одергивает его, хотя ему, судя по выражению лица плевать. — Привет, Рей. Привет... Кайло. Мы все очень хотели на тебя посмо... — она затихает, когда он подходит к ней. Ее макушка ему и до подмышки еле достает. — Да, ты действительно очень... высокий. Круто.   
Пока Кайло усаживается за столик, слегка неловко запихивая свои длинные ноги, Роуз украдкой выставляет большие пальцы вверх, говоря одними губами Рей:  
— Он горяч!   
Рей слегка краснеет в ответ. Хорошо, что в задымленном низком свету бара это не очень заметно.   
Ей достается место рядом с Кайло, и он тут же обнимает ее одной рукой, прижимая к себе, хотя столик вполне себе вместительный, и тут еще пару человек спокойно сядут, и это, конечно, не остается незамеченным.   
— Вы смотритесь круто, — салютует им Зори стаканом с пивом. — Странно, но круто.   
— Да уж, я бы просто сказал странно.  
— Заткнись, Финн.   
Он один кажется недовольным, и Рей никак не может понять почему, а остальные просто старательно игнорируют его подколки.   
— Теперь расскажите, как вы познакомились, — Роуз обхватывает свой бокал, отпивает глоток и мечтательно вздыхает. — Цветочный магазин — это так романтично... 

— Поможешь мне? — Дэмерон трогает ее за плечо, и Рей оборачивается. — Пойдем закажем еще.   
Она с неохотой выбирается из-под руки Кайло — ощущение связи, невидимых Уз, что будто склеили их вместе, слегка гаснет, — и поднимается на ноги.   
Мир приятно качается, желтый свет ламп под потолком словно солнце, выжигающее зрачок, и в дыму все плывет. Кайло что-то рассказывает Зори, кажется, как правильно поливать кактусы, и та делает вид, что зевает.   
— Пойдем, это не навсегда. Верну ее через пару минут, — По обращается уже к Кайло, и тот кивает.   
Как будто ей нужно его разрешение — Рей украдкой показывает ему язык, но все же идет.   
— Ты изменилась, — сделав заказ, Дэмерон облокачивается на столешницу, глядя на нее. Рядом суетится бармен, но в общем вполне понятно, зачем он вытащил ее сюда одну.   
— Снова как труп? — она шутит, припоминая их прошлый разговор.   
— Неа. Ты выглядишь живой. И счастливой — это хорошо. На самом деле, я никогда тебя такой не видел, даже не догадывался, что это возможно. Рад за тебя. И... немного за него, — По качает головой в сторону Рена. — Но больше за тебя, ты заслуживаешь это.   
— Да уж, — под его взглядом ей немного неловко, хотя это просто из-за выпитого спиртного. Не потому что рядом, в нескольких метрах сидит человек, в которого она втюрилась по самые уши, и не потому, что это так заметно. — Мне все еще непривычно, но я думаю, это все...   
— Эй! Хватит. Прекрати, Финн. Немедленно! — это голос Роуз, и они с По оборачиваются одновременно. — Я сказала, хватит!   
В дыму видно, как они стоят друг напротив друга, разделенные столом — Финн и Кайло, напряженные, готовые кинуться друг на друга, и посередине совсем маленькая Роуз, не знающая, как разнять их.   
— Может, тебе лучше найти себе кого-то такого, как ты? — Финн набычивается и подается вперед, готовый перевернуть стол вместе со всеми стаканами.  
— Может, тебе лучше замолчать, прямо сейчас, — Рей никогда не слышала, чтобы он так говорил. Эй, это же Кайло, тот самый, что обнимает ее так, словно она хрупкий цветок с самыми нежными лепестками, и никогда не злится, когда она бесит его, только закатывает глаза и недовольно цокает, а затем принимается щекотать.   
Но сейчас он другой — и никто, кроме нее, этого не видит.   
Как и цветы, что тянутся прямиком из деревянного пола, покрывая его фиолетовым ковром, лезут из стен, растут на столешницах, источая ядовитый аромат.  
Финн кривится, делая вдох, а затем начинает кашлять, словно что-то попало ему в горло, только он, хотя цветов здесь — их никто не замечает, совсем никто — целое море.   
— Хватит! — она подлетает к Кайло за считанные секунды, расталкивая остальных зевак. — Прекрати, пожалуйста, прекрати это...   
Его радужки так и горят янтарем, неестественно ярко, и лицо ровное, бесстрастно-суровое, лишенное даже намека на человечность — словно у божества.   
Но он вздрагивает, стоит ей обхватить его за подбородок и повернуть к себе, разрушая эти жуткие чары.   
— Рей... — Кайло растерянно выдыхает, оглядываясь, и запах его меняется, от сладости к горечи, такой сильной, что можно задохнуться. — Я... Прости.   
Он только что чуть не убил ее друга, может, и не самого лучшего на свете, но все равно друга.   
Финн, все еще кашляющий так, что сейчас выплюнет свои легкие, свалился на стул и расцарапывает ногтями горло, Роуз зовет на помощь, Дэмерон поддерживает Финна под руку, помогая подняться, а тот отбивается, делая вид, что все в порядке, но Рей смотрит только на Кайло.   
Гладкая маска вся растрескалась, обнажив боль. Целую бездну боли.   
Они никогда не смогут стать нормальными. Даже притворство их не спасет.   
— Пойдем домой, — Рей протягивает ему руку и переплетает пальцы, стискивая как можно сильнее. Чтобы ей тоже было хоть немного больно.

***

— Он сказал, что я недостоин тебя.  
В темноте гораздо проще.  
Дышать, говорить самой и слушать, как его голос трескается, делаясь все тише и слабее.  
— Он придурок, — Рей стискивает зубы и ищет его ладонь в темноте. — Может быть таким... иногда. И я ужасно злюсь, но...  
— Может, он прав.  
— Что?! — ей ужасно хочется стукнуть его прямо сейчас. — Нет! Нет, это не так! — она сжимает пальцы, чувствуя, как пульсирует жилка на его запястье.  
— Ты хорошая, Рей. Ты не видишь этого, но это действительно так. А я не сделал ничего, чтобы заслужить это.  
Она и хорошая? В ней нет ничего такого, она самая обыкновенная, как и все остальные люди на свете.  
— Тогда заслужи, — ей ни за что не убедить его, она и сама такая, упертая до невозможности. И в этом они совершенно одинаковы. Так что она знает, что делать, хоть это не просто еще один крошечный шаг навстречу неизвестному, а прогулка над пропастью. И вернуть все обратно уже не получится. — Поцелуй меня.  
— Ты хочешь... этого? — его голос все еще звучит ужасно слабо, неверяще.  
Да. Нет.  
Она хочет этого и всего, да как можно больше, но все еще боится даже просто обнять — так бывает, когда впервые влюбляешься без оглядки и не знаешь, что будет дальше.  
— Пока не попробуешь, не узна... — ей даже договорить не удается, темнота поднимается громадной волной, опрокидывая ее на лопатки, и обрушивается сверху.  
Обжигает поцелуями на губах, быстрыми, голодными и влажными, спускается к горлу, прихватывая зубами нежную кожу шеи так, что мурашки табуном по рукам, задирает майку, не успевает она даже пискнуть, не то что прикрыться ладонями.  
Темнота пахнет цветами, всеми на свете, словно они проросли через его кожу, словно он и есть цветок. Кайло вжимает ее в постель, тяжелый и горячий, ужасно напряженный... во всех местах.  
— Я... — она чувствует это бедром, и эйфория, что опьянила ее, пропадает на долю секунды, сменяясь страхом. Страхом неизвестности. — Я никогда... Я даже...  
— Ничего, — шепчет Кайло ей на ухо — его волосы щекочут лицо. — Я буду... — он отодвигается рывком, заставляя ее застонать от внезапного ощущения одиночества. — ...очень... — она слышит, как трещит его майка, не выдерживая напора, а затем летит куда-то на пол. — ... осторожен. Хорошо?  
— Мгм... — озноб проходит, стоит ему снова вернуться, нависнув сверху, и снова все становится правильно.  
Каждое его прикосновение — его руки блуждают по ее телу, мягко и нежно, будто оставляя узоры на коже самыми кончиками пальцев, обхватывают грудь, проходятся щекоткой по животу и вниз, между бедер — заставляет ее стонать. Громче, все громче, когда его пальцы скользят внутрь, понемногу растягивая и подготавливая. Задевают что-то там, словно струну, и все звенит, заставляя и ее звенеть — или плакать — в унисон.  
Кайло останавливается, на мгновение и снова приподнимается над нею, его лоб прижимается к ее лбу, смешивая капли пота.  
— Будет больно. Немного. Ты потерпишь? — он готов прекратить в эту же секунду, если она захочет, но Рей тянет его обратно, впиваясь ногтями в предплечья.  
Да. Она вытерпит все, что угодно.  
Не волну, но целый океан, когда Кайло опускается сверху, запечатывая рот поцелуем, и начинает двигаться.  
Боль приходит следом за удовольствием, режущая, такая сильная, что она всхлипывает, но он шепчет ей что-то на ухо, неразличимое, нежное, и это ведет ее следом за ним, через каждый толчок по невидимой нити прямиком на дно пропасти.  
Оно сплошь — острый камень, вонзающийся в лопатки, в бедро, в пятку при каждом движении, и цветы. Океан белых чашечек, раскачивающихся в такт движениям, опьяняющих пряным запахом похоти.  
— Погоди, вот так, — внезапно она оказывается сверху, и теперь Кайло распростерт под нею — его сердце под ладонью бьется так сильно, что может сломать ребра. — Тебе нравится?  
Она кивает — контроль возвращает плавкое, тягучее удовольствие, оно перебивает боль, оно заполняет кровь, бежит по венам, звучит в каждом стоне. Скопившееся внизу живота, оно рвется наружу, заставляя ее задыхаться, а мир таять. Остаются только глаза Кайло — янтарные огни, они горят ярче любого солнца, проводя сквозь тьму.

Она лежит рядом с ним, прижавшись так тесно, что кажется, их кожа срослась намертво за это время, и теперь им уже никуда не деться друг от друга, и слушает его дыхание.   
От быстрого к размеренному — подстраиваясь, и трогает мягкую метелку асфодели, вытянувшуюся из подушки. Где-то там внизу — Рей не видит, но прекрасно чувствует носом — их снова целое море.   
Удивительные цветы, выросшие из ниоткуда, видимые только для таких, как они с Кайло.   
— Прости, — он смущенно бормочет, и его ладонь проходится по бедру, смазывая уже слегка подсохшую сперму и кровь. — Прости, я не... я не хотел. Рей, я...   
— Ш-ш-ш, — на самом деле она должна сейчас паниковать, но ей слишком хорошо. — Ты всегда так делаешь? Или это твоя суперслабость, ну как... криптонит, — она хмыкает, еле сдерживая смешок. Действительно, почему бы и нет? Он же, черт побери, Персефона, ему положено взращивать семена. О господи...   
— Это не смешно, — он щиплет ее за бедро. — Просто... ты была сверху, и я не мог ничего контролировать, и еще...   
— М-м-м? — придется спросить у Роуз название тех таблеток, если она не хочет стать матерью нового божества. Почему-то Рей сейчас даже слишком смешно, будто она все еще под действие эйфории.   
— Спасибо, — он обхватывает ее за подбородок и оставляет на губах легких поцелуй. Их дыхания смешиваются, и внизу, под кроватью шуршат, раскачиваясь асфодели.   
Нет, это тебе спасибо, ей хочется сказать.   
Потому что она будто... все это время спала. До него. А теперь ожила.   
И все это вполне поместится в три слова.   
И она их обязательно скажет. Когда будет готова.

***

Но не успевает. Со всех сторон ее окружают гигантские рекламные щиты с застывшими женскими лицами, беззвучно зачитывающими последние новости. Сноук Индастриз потеряла около девяноста процентов урожая, и дальнейшие поставки лекарств приостановлены, что по факту обозначает практически конец света, потому что, если ничего не исправится — а оно не исправится, Рей знает точно — то люди начнут умирать.  
Даже Платт об этом говорит — кряхтя, он усаживается на хлипкий стул рядом с Рей, перебирающей внутренности джипа, и заводит долгий пространный монолог о старости и отсутствии нормального лечения.  
Он не знает, что на самом деле это начало войны.  
— Я должна... — Рей откладывает в сторону замасленную тряпку. — Мне нехорошо сегодня с утра, — она фальшиво кашляет, сипя, — кажется, я заболела. Пожалуйста, я просто отлежусь, а завтра выйду.  
Достаточно пару раз чихнуть в его сторону — и ее буквально выталкивают за двери взашей, веля не возвращаться, пока не поправится.

Когда поезд метро, набирая ход, ныряет под землю, ее отражение в стекле оживает, искажаясь — от человеческого лица до уродливой маски божества, что, кажется, само не зная, начало третью мировую войну. Скалится и хохочет, а никто не видит.

— Что мы... — она только успевает открыть дверь, как он хватает ее за запястье и тянет на себя. — ... будем делать?   
Кайло подхватывает ее под колени и вскидывает вверх, заставляя вскрикнуть.   
От него пахнет — впервые — страхом и отчаянием, вперемешку с цветами.   
— Не знаю, — он шепчет ей в волосы, и мир кружится, движется вместе с его шагами. — Я не знаю, не знаю, Рей...   
— Мы... — их путешествие заканчивается на постели, и Рен снова нависает сверху, а она только и может, что путать пальцы в его волосах. И думать, думать, думать, пока он стаскивает с нее свитер, затем майку и спортивный топ. — Мы что-нибудь придумаем, да?   
Он обезумел, накидываясь на нее с яростью голодного зверя, что уже завтра может быть мертв, и не может насытиться. Остановиться, как ни проси, как ни умоляй.   
— Кайло... Эй... Эй! — Рей все же удается заставить его посмотреть ей в глаза. — Я не отдам тебя никому, слышишь? Если понадобится, я отвоюю тебя у них всех, ты мой, — это должна быть его фраза.   
А она должна быть слабой, но это не так сказка.   
Остальное тоже не сказка, а слабость — но в ней Рей растворяется с благодарностью.

***

Она готова встретить конец одной — в городе объявлена очередная эпидемия, и количество умерших все растет — они приходят к Рей вереницей, стеная, и их плач не замолкает ни на секунду. Им нужно домой, они плевать хотят на то, что она прячется. На то, что каждый столб света — это все равно что маяк в темноте, отмечающий ее местоположение.  
Это то, что она есть и будет — сколько сможет. Указатель, проводник, король Подземного Мира, разве что вместо короны ей достанется только венок из асфоделей.

Рей видит следы — кровь растекается все дальше и дальше, уже не маленькими лужицами, но грозя превратиться в настоящее болото, и поднимает глаза.   
Это Хакс, конечно же он, лучшее приобретение Сноука, так сказал Кайло?   
Приобретение ли? Они все тянутся друг к другу, осознавая свою инаковость.   
— Сноук хочет его обратно, — Хакс складывает руки на груди и смотрит так, словно она должна броситься ему в ноги и умолять о прощении. — Сейчас же.   
— Нет, — Рей стискивает зубы и старается не шататься. Свет, поднимающийся в небеса, все еще отнимает слишком много сил.   
— Сделай мне одолжение, Рей, давай пропустим этот цирк с сопротивлением и другими картонными фразами, ты знаешь, что так правильно. Кайло нужен этому миру, не только тебе. Люди гибнут, разве не заметила? — он стряхивает невидимую пылинку с плеча. — Я, конечно, оценил этот подарок, — его губы складываются в усмешку, — но другие нет.   
— Мне все равно, — она вонзает ногти в мякоть ладони, и боль удерживает от ненужной сейчас паники. — Кайло делает лишь то, что сам захочет. Так что проваливай.   
Хакс вздыхает, картинно закатывая глаза:  
— Ты знаешь, кто я, Рей. Ты не можешь победить самую войну. Я могу забрать тебя с собой, и мы все вместе посмотрим, чего захочет Кайло. Ареой! — на его плече возникает тень коршуна, раскрывающая крылья.   
Он атакует внезапно, дымный клюв бьет с силой, раздирая до крови руки, которыми она собирает свет, чтобы ответить на удар. Валит с ног и снова клюет, пока не вскидывается, жалобно клекоча, и валится рядом, затихая.   
— Оставь ее, — она была готова встретить конец одной, но не готова услышать Кайло.   
Он вступает в кровавый круг, заслоняя Рей собой. — Я пойду с тобой, но ты оставишь ее в покое.  
Сквозь кровь, струящуюся по лбу, залепившую ресницы, она видит скрученное, изуродованное тело коршуна, пронзенное шипастыми стеблями. И лицо Хакса, готового взорваться от ярости — он держится только потому, что так надо.   
— Нет! — она цепляется за его ногу, и израненные пальцы сводит от боли. — Пожалуйста, Кайло. Ты обещал, ты обещал! Ты обещал мне...   
— Да. Обещал, — его рука скользит по волосам в последний раз, и во взгляде нет ничего, кроме нежности. — Прости, — он забирает с собой все: улыбку, тепло прикосновения, запах цветов, оставляя лежать на снегу.   
И небо, свернувшееся в пружину, раскручивается обратно, опрокидывая ее, вдавливая в землю, в темноту.

***

_Рей...  
Рей...  
Рей... _  
В конце концов, не остается ничего, кроме голосов, бесконечного множества шепотов, что зовут ее, в темноте.  
И под пальцами не снег, но острый камень и пыль.  
Здесь она и останется.

 _Рей..._  
— Хватит, — она закрывает ладонями уши, сворачивается в клубок, но от их зова никуда не деться. Это то, что она есть.   
_Рей..._  
— Хватит! Я не могу, я не могу, я ничего не могу!!! — тьма милосердна и пожирает ее крик. Она не спасла Кайло, не остановила его, и все вернется обратно, на круги своя.   
Она останется одна.   
Здесь — в своем новом царстве, потому что настолько жалкая, что даже не может найти дорогу обратно.   
_Рей!_  
— Что?! — они никогда не слушают ее, это все равно, что говорить с... призраками. Ты тут, они там, конец истории.   
Ее руки содраны до мяса, словно два обрубка, они совсем бесполезны.   
Она не может ничего. Она не может вызвать свет.   
_Рей.  
Рей!  
Рей!!! _— они делаются все громче, ввинчиваются иглами в мозг, умоляя, требуя. И объясняя.   
Потому что она и есть свет.   
И это ее царство.

***

Неоновой женщине на гигантском экране все равно, она даже не настоящая, ее дело лишь указать путь, но когда Рей входит в здание Сноук Индастриз, то прячет руки за спину. Палец к пальцу.  
— Пожалуйста, пропустите меня, — она не станет умолять или угрожать, это все ненужное. — Я должна увидеть мистера Сноука прямо сейчас.  
И плевать, что уже час ночи или около того, и охрана, что столпилась внизу, в вестибюле считает ее чокнутой.  
— Нет? Ладно, — Хакс сказал, что нельзя победить саму войну. — Тогда я сама пройду.

Нельзя убить саму смерть. 

Она переступает через одно тело, и еще одно — свет расползается у ее ног трещинами, тянется все дальше и дальше, отвоевывая сантиметр за сантиметром.   
Они даже не понимают, что происходит, просто оседают, лишенные сил — свет забирает все до капли.  
Рей закрывает глаза, отрешаясь — и ноздри царапает запах цветов, словно путеводная нить, он тянется дальше, выше и выше, к облакам, где прячется верхушка небоскреба.   
— Мне правда очень жаль, — она скорбно поджимает губы и позволяет последнему телу упасть на мраморный пол, а затем нажимает кнопку лифта. 

Они не успевают предупредить или хотя бы испугаться — их тела сползают по стенам, украшенным картинами, и Рей толкает дверь. Это здорово — войти без приглашения, хотя бы ради того, чтобы увидеть испуганное лицо Хакса, сидящего по одну руку от Сноука. И Кайло — по другую.   
Стол ломится от спелых фруктов и ягод, точь-в-точь повторяя картины в коридоре — это урожай за секунду до того, как он станет гнилью.   
— Рей... — он пытается спасти ее, предупредить, и она прекрасно видит золотую цепь, идущую от ножки стола к наручу на запястье. — Рей, пожалуйста, уходи...   
— Ты не согласна с его предложением, девочка? — в отличие от них двоих Сноук не выглядит испуганным. Потрясенным. — Идея бежать, пожалуй, самая неплохая на данный момент, — его изуродованное лицо искажает подобие улыбки.   
Да, он прав. Она должна бежать, прятаться.   
Рей делает шаг вперед, обхватывая спинку стула, что единственный остался свободным за этим званым ужином, и садится напротив Сноука.   
Палец к пальцу, она размыкает их, позволяя свету струиться по ним, и берет то, что нравится ей больше всего среди всех угощений.   
Гранат мгновенно сереет, морщится, лишенный сока, и превращается в труху.   
Следом виноградная гроздь, яблоки, груши — она и есть та секунда, когда все превращается в гниль.   
— Отпусти его, — он стар, теперь Рей понимает, насколько.   
Он словно старое дерево, корнями ушедшее глубоко к ядру Земли и опоясавшее ее множество раз, дерево, что переживет любую катастрофу, проклюнется семечком в выжженной дотла земле, но это не значит, что она не может попытаться.  
И что не станет пытаться.   
— Отпусти его... пожалуйста, — она улыбается. Сноуку, Хаксу, что больше не прячет страх под бравадой, и Кайло. — Или я превращу мир в пустыню. Некому будет покупать твои лекарства, есть твою еду.   
— Ты сделаешь это ради одного человека? — золотые колосья на его халате топорщатся иглами и шуршат, вторя искаженному смеху — так перешептывается поле под ветром.  
— Да. Что угодно, ради него. Я... — Рей пожимает плечами, — готова остаться без работы, не уверена, что это устроит тебя. Всех вас.   
— Ты не посмеешь, — Сноук щурится, напоминая встревоженную золотую змею, осталось только оскалить клыки и зашипеть. — Ты не станешь делать этого, не сможешь, нет...   
— Да? Ну, не попробуешь, не узнаешь.   
Она готова.

***

— Здесь не так уж и холодно, могла бы и снять их... — снова принимается за свое Дэмерон, словно ее перчатки мешают ему лично, но Рей только извиняюще улыбается и прячет руки под стол.  
— Предписания врача, — это лучшее, что она может выдумать сейчас.  
Не так-то просто ходить по улицам, не задевая никого и не вызывая из-за этого массовые смерти. Впрочем, бродить по ночам и указывать на свет, или слушать духов — тоже так себе работа, но жаловаться Рей не станет.  
Кайло куда хуже — видеть вечно недовольную рожу Хакса даже раз в месяц то еще испытание.  
Хорошо хоть, что ее смертельные силы на Кайло не действует, и она может трогать его где угодно. И когда угодно. И вообще.  
— Ты похожа на эту... как ее, из Фрозен... — Роуз внезапно щелкает пальцами. — Эльзу!  
— Нет, — Рей изо всех сил мотает головой. Не хватало еще, чтобы они считали ее супергероем или волшебницей. — Я уже говорила, это просто, чтобы пальцы не болели, вот и все. Кайло, скажи им уже...  
Он, бросивший ее буквально на растерзание и молчавший все время, только хмыкает, делая заговорщический вид:  
— Она врет. Она умеет пускать молнии пальцем, только тссс!  
— Ага, ну да. Полная брехня, — к счастью, их всех спасает Финн. Он просто не может представить ее героиней какого-нибудь комикса, ну и слава богу. — Можно мне просто пива, без этого вашего волшебства?  
— Его следующая девушка не продержится и двух недель, — громким шепотом делится Роуз с Джанной.  
— Полторы.  
— Спорим.

Они возвращаются домой, прижавшись друг к другу, потому что иначе кто-нибудь из них свалится первый и точно утащит за собой второго, и лучше, если это будет не она, потому что выдержать вес упавшего Кайло — смертельный номер.   
— Ш-ш-ш, хватит смеяться, ты ничего не слышишь? — он дурашливо дергает Рей за пучок, заставляя взвизгнуть.   
— Нет, это же просто очередные голоса... — да-да, они никуда никогда не денутся, и завтра она обязательно организует им свободный путь домой, а то сегодня она слишком пьяна и может слегка промахнуться, но потом тоже слышит это.   
Тихий скулеж в переулке, как раз возле мусорного бака.   
— Эй, осторожно, там может быть монстр! — Кайло пытается удержать ее за талию, но Рей знает, как вывернуться, и бодро, почти не шатаясь, идет туда.   
Чего ей еще бояться, она ведь самый ужасный монстр, проехали.   
Рей наклоняется, щурясь и восторженно вздыхает.   
— О боже, какой милый. Иди ко мне... Вот так... ну?   
Щенок сидит смирно в ее руках, сияя белизной шерстки в темноте, но она-то видит, видит куда больше, чем обычные смертные. И указательным пальцем чешет по загривку второй — или третьей? — дымной головы.   
— У меня есть для него имя, — она оборачивается к Кайло, и тот, смешно прижав ладонь ко лбу, стонет. — Готов?  
— Удиви меня, — он закатывает глаза.   
— Как насчет... Цербера?   
— Не удивлен.   
— Церберелла? Церберус? Церебро? Черт, ты не помогаешь...  
Впрочем, ну и ладно, сама разберется, на трезвую голову.   
Она возвращается к Кайло, демонстрируя их нового питомца, и в лунной дорожке, отброшенной на асфальт, белеют цветы.


End file.
